After The War
by invincibleweirdox
Summary: Loosing a beloved friend, sibling or child is hard on anyone. After the war the danger continues, but will the trio be able to handle and gain the life they deserve after all the fighting or will the loss of a dear friend take over their judgement?
1. The begining of the end

After The War

Everyone one had become accustom to the silence. After all that had happened the trio found it uncomfortable and awkward to be separated from each other. Few words would pass through them as they sat, tucked away in the small attic room of Ron. They had all put their lives on the line only to have the people they most cared about be taken from them in brutal vicious acts. Hermione would often wake with one of her best friends slashing around and yelping in the nightmares which lingered in the air, but as much as this was the boys would often wake to her soft sobs coming from the newly placed bed in their humble room. Mrs Weasley would normally worry as to the matter of Hermione staying up in the small room day and night but as to the recent happenings she had other things running across her mind.

2 Weeks had passed but they went in a blur. Looking around Hermione spotted dark circles under everyone eyes and could only suspect hers too. She often lay still in bed imaging the scene once they had gotten back to the safety of what all now called home.

"_Mione, I'll set you're bed in my room once more" Ginny spoke no louder than a whisper. She had taken it down once they had decided to skip the seventh year of Hogwarts in search of the horcrux. _

"_No!" Both Harry and Ron had jumped forward at that thought._

"_She's staying with us" Ron said keeping her close as he had once in the damp stiff tent._

"_With you" Hermione confirmed as they all walked up the worn out stairs no more words exchanged._

Hermione often remembered the hurt which flashed on their faces as some one suggested she leave them. This made her feel the slightest hint of hope, hope that they would pass this through this together with out worries or panic.

She sat on the window sill, observing how the stars danced around the moon and the obvious contrast between their glimmering light and the dark night's sky. She heard the small creak of a mattress moving, but deciding to ignore it she glued her eyes onto the moon's beams once more.

"Mione" A raspy voice whispered tiredly but softly as not to startle her. She looked around and saw as Ron sat up in bed staring at her curled up figure. He slowly slung his feet over the side of the bed rising up in a white sleeveless shirt and black pyjama pants. Running a hand through his fiery strands to try and tame the bundle of red hair, he walked to her glancing at were she was looking.

"Mione, you need sleep" He whispered gently placing his hand on the back of her head and stroking each individual strand of soft brown hair for comfort

"I can't Ron. I try but every time i do a picture of them appears" She answered the tall red haired.

"A picture of whom?" He asked his hand coming to a halt as he stared confused at her.

"Lupin, Tonks, and F- Fred" Her voice seemed to break as she struggled to get the words out. Tears swam in her deep coffee brown eyes; she tore them away from the landscape to see his own. Tears had sprung to his as she mentioned all that they had lost. It stung as they threaten to fall infront of her. He looked at her as he heard her soft voice once more.

"Please let it out" She begged, longing not to be the only one opening up the fragile memories. She smiled faintly as she noticed a tear drop from his piercing blue gems involuntarily. He was quick to wipe it away then looked back at her.

"Come on lets get some sleep" He wandered over to her bed where she reached a moment or two after him. She raised herself on her toes as she wove her slim arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thankyou" she quietly whispered. They had both just settled into their own bed as they heard the great commotion outside. With Harry waking up the 3 ran to the window seeing it all happen again. They should of seen it coming, but all 3 screeched at the loud crashing sound the glass made as the window broke in various directions.


	2. Escaping

After The War

The trio were pushed back by a force that entered their room. The only girl of the group had been thrown into the back wall and now faced the ground gasping for air.

"You were always a weak 'Mudblood'" the word stung as she remembered as Bellatrix had tortured her at some point that year. She looked up to see a not so strange face standing over her.

"L-Lucius" She stuttered in utter pain as her forearm started to hurt as her eyes stared at the scar.

"Quiet!" His voice was strong and powerful as she lay there on her stomach looking up. She looked around the room to see that both Harry and Ron were taken unconscious with the previous impact. Hermione squirmed as she was raised into the air. Her head snapped round as she heard the door handle rattle, and heard someone banging on the wooden door.

"What's going on?" It yelled through the door. She was quick to recognize it as Mrs Weasley's frightened voice. The banging ceased to stop as the no words escaped the teenager's mouth. She yelped in pain as she felt her body collide with the floor once more, but this time was comforted with 2 arms wrapping around her torso. She knew who it was the second their skin had touched hers and for a second she wished she could wrap her own arms around her red haired friend. Snapping back into reality Hermione turned her head back to the threat watching him and Harry in the midst of a battle. The door fell back in a great bundle of wood as a fifth person entered the room.

"Expelliarmus!" Mr. Weasley's voice entered the room. There was a clatter on the ground as Malfoy's wand fell from his hand. Looking at the scene he jumped back out of the window where a broom awaited his arrival.

"Are you kids ok?" Mrs. Weasley's voice now entered the room. There was a yelp from the other side of the room as Hermione struggled to keep pressure on her wounds. Looking around to her direction Harry noticed deep velvet red blood seeping through her pyjamas pants.

"MIONE" He rushed over to her side placing his hands over wound to help her. Ron held her tighter, and kept whispering in her ear as she cried.

"It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok Mione" His velvet voice calmed her down. "It's going to be ok" Tears now started falling from his own eyes. Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side taking her wand out. Cries came from Hermione's small figure as she looked down at the blood.

"He cursed me" She sobbed. "Magic won't help" Squeezing her eyes shut she bit her lip to keep a scream from erupting.

**Later.  
**

"Mum, how is she?" Ron barely whispered. She gave him a knowing look then spoke, her voice shaking in the process.

"S-She's going to be ok" Her lips in a straight line to keep her voice from breaking. "Now we just wait" Ron walked past her and entered her room.

"What happened? I thought he was in Azkaban" Harry asked as the anger fumed through him. Mr. Weasley looked down.

"The Dementor's aren't there anymore. It's easier to escape." He said simply. "If he's out, many others might be, Harry I think you should-" His voice trailed off but Harry knew what he was going to say. He nodded and started making his way through the corridors of St Mungo's to reach his friend's room. As he walked in he saw her lying in bed. Everything in the room was white. A wide window was placed in the back wall of the room letting light flood the room. Harry walked to Ron that sat in a chair next to the average looking hospital bed. His hand secured around her small fragile one.

"Ron" He whispered. Ron glanced back at him then planted his eyes back on her.

"I've lost Fred, Tonks and Lupin. I'm NOT losing her" His voice became softer on the last word and he placed his forehead to her palm. Tears streaked down his face. Harry walked over to him and spoke softly.

"No one is losing, I won't let that happen" Harry patted Ron's back. "I promise" He gave Ron a small smile and looked back up at the figure on the bed. "We're not losing her"

"I don't want to lose you guys either" Her small voice came from the bed. Her eyes still closed but a smile played on her lips. The chair scraped across the floor as Ron pushed it back and stood up with Harry at his side. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the two. "Is it just me or do you guys feel déjà vu?" She joked as she leaned up and wove her arms around both their necks. The three laughed and pulled each other closer.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. Chap 3 should be up soon. Please Review so I can take in your thoughts and opinions.


	3. Three plus one equals four

Hermione had been out for a week or so now, and due to a magical push her visible wounds had nearly faded. Although that being the case, she was still very emotionally scarred. No one touched her, no one talked to her unless she talked first. No one questioned her actions knowing that she had been through much in the last year.

Ron had once been walking past the hallway and heard her sobs. As he reached her, he saw her already small body curled together tightly; legs to her chest and arms securing them in place. He leaned down to reach her level and spoke softly so not to startle her.

"Mione?" He whispered to her. Sitting beside her he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry" She cried lifting her head up. Her eyes red and swollen from the tears that fell onto her already tear streaked face. Her lips trembled as she spoke. "I'm so sorry" He turned to look her in the eye.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He spoke firmly. "You didn't ask for any of this"

"Neither did you" She paused now looking him in the eyes. "But yet you still have to stick around to put up with me. I'm pathetic. I have no parents and I'm sitting in the corner of your house crying my eyes out. Being weak. She was right" Her trembling lips let out. "She was right. I am a _Mudblood_" Anger ran through him as he heard her talk.

"Hermione, you listen to me" He cupped her face so she was looking up at him. "You are not a _Mudblood_" It hurt him to say that disgusting word. It hurt him to see her like this. "Don't you ever let anyone tell you that. I have stood up for you over and over again, to make it clear to everyone else that you are far from it. You are NOT a Mudblood" he now whispered again. "And never will be" Her arms found their way around his torso and his shirt quickly became stained by the many tears falling from her delicate brown orbs.

"Hermione" They heard a voice approaching them and looked up to see the third walking towards them. Harry looked at her and sighed knowing what he was going to say could go two ways good or...

"I was thinking, you need to get away and I'm sure me and Ron wouldn't protest about going to Australia with you." He spoke softly as he took a seat infront of the pair.

"Australia? To find my parents?" She asked her voice no longer trembling but becoming closer to what it used to be before.

"Yeah, me and Harry were talking about it last night and we thought you might need them" Ron gave her a crooked smile.

"What about Lucius? Ron your father said other might be out what if...what if she's out?" She gulped keeping the tears from falling.

"Mione" Harry now spoke up. "You...You know me and Ron would never let you go through something like that don't you?" He asked quietly not wanting to upset her further.

"Yeah" She nodded looking at the two.

"_Ron! Please __don't __go" She yelled as she watched him walk out from the tent. _

"And i would never leave you again" Ron spoke down to her as if he had known what was going through her mind.

"Promise?" Her voice now starting to quiver again.

"Promise" Both boys responded.

* * *

Deciding to leave the following morning the trio packed up placing everything back in Hermione's beaded purse. Bidding everyone goodbye they walked outside into the fresh spring air. Ron turned to look at them as if silent asking if then was the appropriate time to apparate. All three nodded and joined hands preparing for the sensation which would appear in few seconds-

"Wait!" They heard a shout from behind them. All turning around they saw Ginny making her way towards the trio. "I'm going with you" She stated

"NO!" Ron yelled breaking contact from Hermione's hand. "No" He repeated.

"Ron, it's over. He's gone. It doesn't have to be just you three now. You have to let me in" She spoke pleading with them.

"But-" He started speaking.

"Come on Gin" Hermione spoke turning back around. Ginny raced up to them her hand reaching for Harry's outstretched one and they disappeared from the cool England countryside.

* * *

Thanks for the awesome reviews :) x


	4. Unexpected Rescue

"Wow" All four stared in awe at their surroundings. The sun was shining brightly around them and the tall gleaming buildings infront of them.

"Mione, you sure you can find them. This place is huge" He looked around once more then making his eyes land on her. Looking straight into her eyes, he noticed the glimmer shine of hope sparkling in them. She gave him a genuine smile and then turned her attention to Harry and Ginny.

"Thankyou guys" She smiled at them. "Thankyou for everything" She looked to meet the redhead's wide eyes as she stepped closer to him seeming more like her old self.

"Thankyou" She whispered in his ear then pulled back of the hug she had just shared with Ron. She led the way across the road away from the commotion of the streets. As they walked further and further into this unknown world the houses gradually became further apart and (something Ron notice) bigger. All four stopped as the ruins of a large house came into view. A shriek escaped from Hermione as they guessed this was her parent's new home. She took off leaving them there watching her break down. She ran as fast as could reaching for the handle of the door and flinging it open. Her eyes shut tightly and opened quickly as if she thought this was all a dream which she would wake up from at any second. She would be back in the tent listening to the pitta-patter of the gentle rain as it scurried down the outside walls of the tent, the soft breathing coming from her two companions and the raging sound of lighting keep her awake during the night. These were now all comfort to her; Reminding her that if she tried she would succeed.

But none of those things came. Instead she was face to face with the ugly scorched colour of the walls and the increasing horrific smell which lurked within, the crimson colour that stained the walls and the once white carpet. Her knees gave way and she fells, her hands reached out infront to stop her colliding with the rough surface. The sound of whirling winds made her head snap up hoping to meet something, something which would regain her hope. What seemed like a pile of ashes now rose and started taking a rectangular form. The blackness became a dirty white like a piece of old parchment and writing could be seen appearing on it.

The letter flew in her direction and landed infront of her eyes for her to read.

**Granger,**

**Knowing what you've been through terrifies me, knowing how badly i treated not only you but those who set out to protect you makes me fell worse than what i already do. I know it may be to much to ask for not only your forgiveness but the forgiveness of other you care for but, i tried. Both i and my mother hope we can apologize to you for the despicable behaviour and treatment you have endured from us.**

**Your parents are safe, here with us at the manor. We retraced your steps and undid the memory charm you set on them. They await you now. They have forgiven us i hope you can too. **

**Send us an owl once you are ready to meet us. We know the manor may bring back bad memories so if you would feel more comfortable else where please include that in your owl.**

**We deeply apologize. **

**Draco Malfoy.**

Hermione thought deeply about what she had read and couldn't help but be glad as a welcoming smile appeared on her face. She knew all to well that the Malfoys were not to be fully trusted but right now she longed to be in her mother's arms and hear those soothing words being whispered to her. She longed to be loved.

Footsteps came to a halt behind her as she heard another fall down beside her. His hands laced with hers looking into her eyes for any sign of weakness.

"Ron" She smiled. "They're alive!" She rose to her feet jumping like a child at Christmas. "They're alive. They're alive. They're alive!" She repeated as she propelled her self into his arms. "They're alive" She mumbled as the tears streaked down her cheeks onto the fabric of his dark blue shirt.

* * *

An owl had been sent and received as the days came to a close. Now back in London the trio, wait scratch that, all four were back at the burrow contemplating what to do next. Various locations had been suggested, but none Hermione agreed on. She knew where she wanted this she knew where her parents would want to be...home.


	5. Those you thought were loyal

The wind had now settled down and everyone wore low cut tops or skin tight jeans. The sun blazed down onto the British countryside. A young woman stood in the midst of all this wearing a simple dark blue sun dress that fell to her knees, her now long crisp brunette hair falling loosely down her back, her best friend standing his ground next to her, his bright ginger mane messy.

"You think they'll recognize me?" Hermione whipped around to face him.

"No one could ever forget that beautiful face of yours" He smiled down at her.

"Ron I wanted to tell you, when we got back home after Hogwarts but with F-Fred and my parents I couldn't bring myself to, but I-I" He placed his finger over her lips but keeping his eyes locked with her beautiful brown ones.

"Shh 'Mione you don't have to say anything" He whispered.

"But Ron I-I" She stuttered to get the words to leave her. He silenced her once more and took her hands in his.

"Hermione" He paused as she looked up at him. "I should have been honest with you right from the begging"

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered again swallowing her tears to avoid crying in front of him. Ron leaned forward slowly and her heart started doing back flips as he came closer and closer. Their lips just inches apart, his heard turned and he whispered in her ear, disappointing her for one slight second before she heard that small phrase that changed her life. How can seven words make her feel like this, how can they need him and want him? She loved him and now she knew how he felt.

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. Her eyes squinted as 4 distant figures made their way to the pair standing in front of the grand house on that warm summer day.

"Mum! Dad!" Forgetting who possessed her hands at the time she broke apart running in their direction. Her arms wove themselves tightly around her parent's necks as her father supported her off the ground.

"I missed you so much" They both said in unison into each of their daughter's ears. Pulling back they looked at her, much taller than before, her hair longer and lighter than before. She was thinner but still looked healthy -no doubt to Mrs Weasley's cooking- She was grown up, no longer the bushy haired little girl they had sent off on the Scarlett Hogwarts train a couple of years back.

Hermione was thankful to have her parents back. She needed them, although she was already 19 (almost 20) She needed their advice and guidance to get though the next couple of months. She turned to her right and saw a well built blonde haired guy towering over her looking not only sorry but afraid. He was taken aback as her thin arms secured in place around his waist. Then stepping back she repeated the same action to is mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" She cried. "Thank you" She threw herself at Draco once more, this time holding on for longer as he placed his arms slowly and carefully around her shaking shoulders.

By the time she had calmed down they were all sat in the Granger's living room. Hermione's parents and she shared the couch whilst Draco, his mother Narcissa and Ron sat in armchairs observing their little family reunion.

"So Hermione dear, when are you bringing your belongings back here where they belong?" Her mother asked catching her off guard. It had been exactly a year and 3 months since she had even thought of staying away from either Harry or Ron. They had been her rock the last couple of weeks, making sure she didn't break down there and then.

"I-I" She was interrupted by her father this time. "We thought you might want to come back so that we can be together again, as a family. With the addition of Draco and Narcissa of course" Her father smiled.

"What?" She yelled confused.

"Well, we have invited them to stay with us" Her mother continued.

"Why?"

"Hermione Granger! Watch your manners! We feel it might help you ease back into the family life if you had people you knew around" She smiled, of course Hermione could tell she was lying.

"What about Harry & Ron?" She asked.

"What about them dear?" Her father asked now his turned to be confused. "They stay in the Burrow of course, that's their home this now is yours. Don't you think you guys have spent enough time together?"

Hermione's head snapped over to Ron who was looking down at the ground.

"You knew about this!" She yelled making him flinch.

"Do you know how much pain I've been bloody been through because of you and Harry!" His head snapped up as she used the unusual word (for her anyway).

"When you came back you said you wouldn't leave me! What you said outside, was it all a lie?" Her voice trailed away, as if waiting for him to reply. When he didn't she continued.

"Get out, go, JUST GET OUT!" She yelled to Ron.

"Mione" He started.

"JUST GO!" Where he sat now was filled with nothing but air, she turned on her heel to look at her parents. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and she shut it again, making her way upstairs

'_I think I'm in love with you' _Ron's words ran through her head again and again.


	6. New Friends & Planning

Hermione ran up to her room and sat cross legged on her bed as the tears started falling one by one at first and then multiple as she remember the words Ron had whispered to her before.

'_I think I'm in love with you' _His voice ran through her head again. She heard footsteps approaching and once they had come to a stop, she hear 3 sharp knocks on her wooden door –which was slightly ajar- She heard it creak and then felt someone sit on the other side of the bed.

"Hermione look-"She got caught off guard as she realized who the voice belonged to. "I know all this is hard for you especially since me and my mother will be staying. I can't ask you to forgive me in a split second for all the years of teasing and torment I gave you and those who care and love you but I want you to know that your parents are not trying to punish you but are simply paying us a favour. You see some death eaters have e-escaped and we wanted nothing to do with it!" He finished strongly.

"How many?" She asked looking up at his pale grey eyes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"How many have escaped?" She repeated

"5 or 6" He replied looking down suddenly very interested in her carpet.

"You're father being one of them" She scoffed making his head snap up to look at her.

"How did you know?" He asked still confused.

"He paid me a small visit" She shuddered. Then her face lit up as an idea popped into her mind. "Will you help me with something Draco?" She asked looking up at him again.

* * *

"Be careful Sweetie and make sure to come straight here once you've finished" Her mother kissed the top of her head looking at her 'grown up' daughter.

"Don't worry mum, Draco had agreed to accompany me, a couple of hours and we shall return" She smiled walking out of the house followed closely by Draco.

"Mummy and Daddy, know what we're going to be doing?" He teased her.

"I thought you had turned a new page" She said without turning to face him and carried on walking.

They stood in the middle of her back garden holding hands. Her eyes slowly closed and she pictured the Burrow.

The wind picked up and swayed against her and Draco. Then everything turned into a blur. She opened her eyes just as all the colours around her merged together forming whirlpool around her. Slowly it started slowing down in speed and took the shape of the Burrow.

She looked over and saw Draco still holding her hand tightly. Smiling she squeezed it as a sign of gratitude and let go. She took a step forward and walked towards the dark brown wooden door.

"Don't be a jerk" She whispered before raising a closed fist and knocking slowly 3 times.

Mrs Weasley opened the door and smiled eloping Hermione in a tight motherly hug. "The boys are in your- I mean their room" She soon corrected herself realizing Hermione's sudden change in accommodations.

"You shared a room with two guys?" Malfoy whispered to her as they climbed the spiral stair case. She closed her fist and brought her elbow to meet his stomach. "Okay okay" He laughed holding his hands up as if to surrender.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione took a deep breath before knocking on Ron's old worn out door. Mumbles were heard in response and she turned the handle and walked in to see Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in a circle on the ground between two beds.

"I thought I could count on you!" She raised her voice slightly making them cringe back in surprise. "I thought I could count on my best friends to not leave me when times got hard!" She yelled slightly louder than before. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and knew immediately it belonged to the tall blonde guy that had helped her get here.

"I'm not here to yell at you" She sighed. "I- We need to tell you something" Both her and Draco moved forward into the room and sat in the space Harry, Ron and Ginny had made for them.

* * *

"They're planning something" Draco finished looking at the four stunned faces in front of him.

"But what?"Asked Ginny, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"That's what we don't know!" Said Hermione.

"Hermione, it has to do with you" Harry interrupted.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Lucius came straight here for you" He explained.

"Bellatrix didn't let Greyback kill you that night in the...manor" Ron gulped afraid of her reaction.

"Whatever they want it involves you 'Mione" Ginny added.

"We're going to find out what and stop them" Ron Said.

"We should go, my parents are waiting" Draco stood then helped her up earning a glare from Ron.

"But we didn't pack your stuff" He said confused. Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and found he small beaded bag. "Got everything I need" She showed him the bag and started following him Draco out into the hallway.

"Mione wait!" She turned around to see Ron stepping towards her.

"Ron" She sighed walking to him.

"I'm sorry, they wanted you home and asked me to not tell you" He whispered wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear. "I wanted to tell you so badly, I wanted you to stay" He said slowly so only she could hear. Hermione placed her hands on his chest ready to push him around.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear, making her hesitate for one second. She pushed him away and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then opening them once more.

"I just need this whole thing to be over, I just need to think." She said quietly. Rising on her tip-toes she lay a small kiss on his cheek before turning away and leaving the room with Draco.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading once again i really do appreciate it! Read & Review! I love listening to you guys and all your opinons and thoughts!**

**Thanks so much**

**Jo x  
**


End file.
